crusaderpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Crusade RPG Wiki:Creation
So you want to create a character on this wiki? Dandra or Ukon? Well the first thing you need to figure out is which side. You can be a member of the Kingdom of Dandra or of the Kingdom of Ukon. Click the links to see which one you like better! You must be wondering, what is the setting? The year this wiki is settled in is 1227. Once it gets bigger and more users come, then we might create new kingdoms. Creating a Character Page Now once you have your pick it's time to create your person! Just create a page and title it your character's name. Here are a few key things: *Make sure your character page has a... **Biography **Personality **Appearance (optional) ---- *And an infobox. The infobox for a character will contain information such as... **His/her's kingdom **His/her's occupation or job **Birth year and birth date **Photograph of what the character looks like (optional, but highly suggested) **Family **Gender **Hair color & Eye colour **Weapon (remember, it's Medieval Era, so don't have weapons like guns or cannons, more Middle Ages-based weapons such as swords, daggers, etc.) You may have a main weapon and a maximum of two secondary weapons, But please, dont carry a whole armory with you. All the infoboxes will look the same, so don't be surprised to see the same infobox on a Citizen page and a King page. If you are having problems on inserting an infobox, please contact any admins online. Template:Dandra infobox and Template:Ukon infobox The Dukes can battle and is usually in charge of a regiment. As for the Kings, Queens, and Duchesses, they can battle, but it is suggested that they don't. Why? If your King or Queen manages to die, then your kingdom is in a bad situation and will need to find a new, suitable and worthy King or Queen quickly. The very top of the character page should have information on who roleplays it. Make sure to use this template! For an example of a character page, please look here. Make sure you add the category "Characters" to your page. Thank you! ''' '''Also, please add your Title and your Kingdom to your categories. Helpful Links If you can't figure out a weapon for your character, visit this site. It contains an array of weapons in which you can choose one. Remember, one main weapon per character and a maximum of two '''secondary weapons! If you can't figure out a job for your Citizen character, visit this site. It contains a few jobs that were set during the Middle Ages. Scroll down to find all of them. Click on one How see the information of it and what it does. Or if you choose to not make your character a citizen, then you can just go to your Kingdom's Roster to see if you want to be a part of the Military! Posting your Nation Now you have to post your nation. You can do so by clicking the "Add other templates" button and then typing in Dandra or Ukon. Make sure the Template is near the ''top'' of the page. Right beside this template and then your wordbubble. Title/Job *Now you can contact your King or Zanzan28 and ask them for a certain title. *You can check to see what is not taken by heading over to Dandra Kingdom Roster or Ukon Kingdom Roster. If you'd like to be a character with a higher ranking (example: King, Queen, Duke, Duchess, Commander, etc.), you have to ask your King or Zanzan28. *For Lower Rankings you just have to ask any Admin/Bureaucrat. But, if you'd like to be an ordinary citizen, just go on ahead. *From there, you can create a picture for your person (we suggest this for girls and this for guys but you can choose whatever suitable photo you'd like), make them a Home, give them an office, start a battle, or just go crazy! But not too crazy... *Once you've created your character, make sure it falls into the correct category. Check here and see which category your character's in. **If you don't find your job, please contact an admin/bureaucrat. **If you do find your character's job, please insert that category into your character's page. If you need help with this or confused by it, please contact an admin/bureaucrat. *Go here to find out what you can do as whatever you are! Roleplay Events will be posted around so check around often! Most importantly: Have fun! Wordbubbles Wordbubbles are used to roleplay in this wiki. It is impotant to create one for your characters if you choose to roleplay in the comments. If you need any help with the word bubble, go to this link or contact any admins online at the moment. Remember, wordbubbles are not 100% needed. We just highly suggest them because it makes it easier to tell one another apart. But as long as you have a signature of your person, it is fine that you do not make a Wordbubble. Thanks and have fun! Here are some examples of a few wordbubbles: How to Battle Please check this on how to battle. If you still have any questions contact any admins. There are 2 kinds of battles. Comment Roleplay - Live Action Chat Roleplay. Live action roleplays Are where most battles take place. Comment roleplay are for the general everything else. How Many Characters? '''NOTE:This may be changed at any point in time. At the Moment you can create''' 2 Higher Ranking Character''' and 3 Lower Ranking Characters. Check this to find out what Ranking your Character is. If you are just making Citizens you can create as many as you wish! Just be able to handle all of them. OPTIONAL: Citizen System It may be a Crusade RPG Wiki, but each Main City has a place where you can create shops and such as well. If you want to create a home just put in the category of the city/province your in and you can post pictures and stuff for your house. Naming is simple. If I were to name my House, the name of the page would be "Zanzan28's Home" Or if I had a family "The Whatever My Last Name is Home" The Shops are different. You name your shop whatever you want it to be named! Please be realistic about your shop, It has to tie in into medieval life. To learn the Money System go here. Have fun! and InSpeck -Talk Page- This page could be updated once in a while, so check back if you don't know what to do! Category:Browse